


I Choose You

by eunriehyun



Category: Elemental gelade, Erementar Gerad
Genre: F/M, Wolx Hound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunriehyun/pseuds/eunriehyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is often said that there is a thin line between love and hate and that a man's garbage is another man's treasure.<br/>All her life Cisqua has only thought of only one man and one man only,her comander. For him she became the best of the best so she could always stand besides him but did he ever felt the same way for her?<br/>When Wolx made the agreement of selling the Elder Raids he caught to Arc Ale he only decides it for Cisqua, who had earn his respect.<br/>Everytime he was on his way with his catch of the day he couldn't help but feel excited of seeing her.<br/>Was it love or admiration he didn't know but he was alright with finding out what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You

"Til, we're going." Wolx ordered as he watch Til and Cisqua fight one another.

Til run towards Wolx as she bid goodbye to the other woman. 

 _What had happen with her?_ He asked himself.

She was full of life before he went into the comander's room.

He gaze at Til for an answer but she only looked as troubled as the other woman.

_What exactly happen?_

Once outside the headquarters of Arc Ale he asked Til. "What is it?"

The little girl sighed." I'm sorry Wolx! We...we heard your conversation with the comander." 

Wolx paled and his eyes widen."What did you say?" 

Til shut her eyes and answered him."Cisqua thought you were talking so long so she took me to the comander's room and before she could knock on the door, we heard the comander speak. He said he didn't like girls like Cisqua and that to him the perfect woman had to be big breasted, cute, and we'll not Cisqua...when she heard it her face twisted in agony."

 Wolx looked behind him at the closed gates of the headquarters, somewhere inside was Cisqua. 

"Wolx, I'm sorry. I-I'm just worried about her. I-I like to play pranks on her and I like to see her mad but I hated that look on her face!" Til cried out as she tried to clean her face with her small hands.

Wolx sighed and drove his motorcycle to a near inn where he ordered a room and told Til to stay.

"Where you going?" She asked him.

He didn't looked back but answered either way." It would be annoying if you can't perform because you're worried."

Til rushed to Wolx side afraid that he thought of her useless. "I'm so- sorry,Wolx!"

Wolx looked at her and patted her head once before going out.

 

He waited until the night had fallen before he snuck inside the headquarters without them knowing.  

Wolx climbed to the top building near the main entrance and heard a song. It was full of sadness and tragedies but Wolx found it beautiful. He followed the voice which lead him to find Cisqua on top of the only tree between the buildings within Arc Ale. 

She sang and sang until the last note. 

Wolx could only stare with wide open eyes at the sad creature near him. He stood there in place until she notice his presence.

"Whose there?" Cisqua asked jumping down from the tree and shoving her gun to Wolx figure. 

"...Is that you, Wolx?" She asked lowering her gun.

Wolx approached her in silence. "...Til, was worried about you. And if she is distracted she can't perform." He said.

Cisqua blinked her eyes."Oh." She said as she lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Wolx frowned. This wasn't the Cisqua he knew. The Cisqua he knew was a full of energy and talkative. Did that man mentioned to much to her? 

He glared up at the building's trying to find the said man.

"...You know, every night for the past nine years I have climbed this tree in order to look at him as he works over night and I sing to him, hoping that one of this days he would listen and turn around and look at me." She said her voice breaking every now and then. 

Wolx listen to her until she had calmed down. She sighed and grabbed something from her pocket.

"Would you give this to Til?" She asked. 

She put a small orange pin with a pink crystal heart in Wolx extended hand. 

"She likes the colour pink. Please, give it to her and tell her I say thank you. This is for you."

She gave a Wolx a small earing with a sapphire diamond drop covered in silver blue, it made it seemed at if it was an eye looking straight back at him.

"I made it. I was going to give it to Til for your birthday but I thought I should give it to you now. It has the same colour as your eyes and I'm great full to you and Til." Cisqua said as she smiled beyond her tears.

Wolx stared down at the gifts for a moment. He put them on his pocket before smiling to himself.

"Then... I should give you something in return." He said.

"Oh, no you don't have to-" 

Wolx shut Cisqua with a kiss on her lips. He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her towards him. Gently he kissed her before aparting from her and realign her waist. He lean over to her ear and said." If he rejected you don't worry. I'm here." He kissed her cheek before leaving Cisqua.

 

Wolx return to the inn where he had left Til, when he entered the room Til hugged him. 

He patted her head before giving her what Cisqua had gifted her. Til smiled brightly as she slipped the pin over her left bangs. Happily she went to bed ready to start to work the next morning. 

Wolx spend the rest of the night looking at the earing Cisqua had giving him, smiling at it he put it on his right earlobe as he promise to return and make Cisqua his.


End file.
